paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Merchant's house/@comment-4707273-20120310203450/@comment-4102115-20120310232856
Sorry for all the confusion below. Essentially yes and no - just play how you want to play, buy whatever you want to buy. If you have Nano Generators, the Free Upgrade scrolls are great value for upgrading them to thr 5th, 6th and 7th levels, use your shells for the small profit and small economy scrolls to get extra money or save money for free. If you want to build a Ruins building, buy those Ruins drawings. If not, don't. etc. All these comments below are from players on very high levels who have built everything else they want to build, have no use for any more scrolls, have $1,000,000,000 in the bank, and just want to work out the fastest way to get 3 x Surfing Stations, and by doing so also working out how Leonid works and the statistical likelihood of geting what items from him. So feel fre to ignore most of what was said below, or use it to better understand what Leonid does. eg: Now that I have a better understanding, and I have made a decision I want to build 3 x Surf stations, 1 x Ruins and 1 x Water slides, so if I have 3 copies of piece #5 of the Surf station already and Leonid offers me another copy of piece #5, I will not buy it. Just let it cycle out by not buying anything. But if I see an Upgrade scroll I will buy it, even if it means delaying the time an unwanted Drawing will cycle out because we have worked out two drawings will not be offered at the same time and if a scroll is bought, no unbought item will be cycled out that cycle. In Summary: I originally said these Drawing Buildings were a great long-term addition to the game for both new and old players. However, since we've worked out that Leonid will never offer two drawing pieces at once, and never offer another drawing piece in the cycle immediately after the last one offered was just sold or cycled out, and if no items are bought, the item that is cycled out is chosen completely randomly, and making you open the game at least twice in a 90minute + 60minute duality cycle AND the drawing piece offered is completely random - even if you already have 10 copies of one piece and 0 of another, he can offer you an 11th copy (when a maximum of 3 is even usable). So for structures that have an effective "resource cost" of about $5M each, they're damned expensive in the first place being almost impossible to collect enough profit from them to recover your initial Investment cost, the developers either made a bug with the repetetive pieces or completely missed the practical workings of how they make Leonid randomly offer pieces frlom an infinite number of duplicates - such that a new player actively trying to build certain Drawing structures, still can not reasonably get these structures as he plays through Level 5 to over Level 35.